


How Wonderful Your Life Will Be

by Anonymous



Category: Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, POV First Person, background harry, background leo/harry, background unnamed character, basically it's told as if leo is telling his and harry's kid a story, is this technically a how i met your mother fusion, not really sure what tags there are for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a universe where Harry never went to Hogwarts, Leo tells the story of her struggles with her magic.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous, Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021





	How Wonderful Your Life Will Be

She’d been striking, even then, striding into Krait’s apothecary with her magic tucked away, like an angry cat being stuffed into a basket. I'd known something was wrong, of course, almost immediately.

She was a bomb waiting to explode, and I couldn't do anything but walk closer.

It started like this:

"You’re her, aren't you? The youngest ever Potions Mistress?"

She’d turned those eyes on me, and they’d seared through me. "Second youngest person to pass the Mastery exam in Britain, yes."

And then she’d bought Krait out of his wyvern venom and left without even asking my name.

That wasn’t the first time I saw her, of course, but you already know the other story. That’s the one I've told you about already, when she’d been all but eight and already so bright and stubborn.

It wasn’t the first time I saw her, but I’d like to think that it was the first time we’d met.

I’ll admit, I had people keeping an eye on her after that. It's standard practise, you know, when there's a new face around, even if she was just another guild mistress strolling about the sights.

She got into trouble not three days later, late at night, past first curfew, trying to fight off some of them patrolmen from sucking the soul out of a non-magical werewolf. She’d put him behind one of those barrier potions of hers, but she didn’t stay in her own blessed ward, instead, she’d let her magic out, and she just went head to head with three patrolmen all at once. She’s lucky her soul’s still intact. And I guess you’re pretty lucky too, hmm? That she lived to tell the tale?

It was the first time I properly saw her magic, you know, and it was glorious.

So we fought off the dementors, not that she needed my help, and we sent the werewolf, that poor girl, home.

Then I asked her out for a drink.

She said no, of course, broke my heart, she did, she’d still been engaged to your Uncle Archie back then.

Yeah, because of the Five Year Law.

So she turned me down, but I walked her to the Floo in the Leaky anyways because it was the polite thing to do, except she tried to put that damned bracelet back on. You’ve seen the one, right? She still keeps it in her desk. As a reminder, she says.

Now, I know I described her as a bomb earlier, but that's not quite right, bombs destroy without a care as to what they’re destroying. But magic isn’t like that. It’s energy, yes, and potential, yes, but it’s also you. She never really learned that last lesson, but I need you to understand, love:

Your magic is _you_.

And her magic is her, through and through, even back then when it’d been constantly cooped up, it was all scare and posture. It never hurt me, you see. It knew I wasn't dangerous, even as she was fighting it to get that stupid bracelet back on.

She calmed down enough eventually and she put her bracelet back on, and that was that.

But I knew, after that, and my magic knew. I kept looking for her, after that, or at least my magic did. She’s pretty hard to miss, for all that she never goes out of her way to get noticed. I started helping out at the guild, to run into her more, gave her a few pointers about the archives, and we became friends, of a sort.

It next came up not three months later. She’d got me to help her brew one of those fade cures she'd been working on at the time, see. She’d learned that I was a decent brewer by then, and she knew I knew the basics of wandless magic.

She didn’t tell me she was trying to cure the fade, not then. I didn’t know anything about her being in the rebellion, then. I just knew she was trying to improve one of her freebrewn recipes.

She’ll tell you that it was an accident, what happened, but really it was a mistake. My mistake. I hadn’t chopped up the verbena root fine enough, so it didn’t incorporate at the rate she’d planned for, and the whole thing started to blow.

Except it didn’t blow, because the ingredients she’d been using were fair expensive, and she wasn’t sure if she could find enough for a repeat of this experiment, and so she panicked

That bracelet of hers, it wasn’t actually hers, you know. She’d gotten it from her ma when she turned thirteen, and she never went in to have it recalibrated.

So it wasn’t actually strong enough, and, in her panic, when all her will was set on one thing: save the potion, that’s exactly what her magic did. It burst out of her in a flood, and it all went into the potion, stabilizing it while the verbena root incorporated.

She never wore the bracelet after that, and not just because it was broken. She told me she came to an agreement with it.

Now, it’s fair strange to me of course, coming to agreement with a part of your own will, but that’s what she said she did, and I don’t think she’d been lying.

Maybe it’ll be the same for you as it was for her, which is why I’m telling you in the first place, because she's got more magic than you, and she'd been mistreating her magic for so long, but even then, even when her magic had been straining to fly free for years, it still never did anything to harm her or her friends.

So if you have to come to an agreement with your magic to get it to behave, I won’t blame you.

I don’t think you’ll have to, though. I just need you to remember that your magic’s not dangerous unless you want it to be, got it? So when next week you turn thirteen your magic starts acting up the way it used to do when you were smaller, don’t be afraid of it. Your ma kept fearing her magic until she was eighteen, and I’ll bet you anything that she regrets it.

\------------------

AN:

so this was written for the rbc masquerade the title is from lullabye (goodnight, my angel) and uhh have fun guessing!! *hides*


End file.
